Everything is Going to Change, I Can Feel It
by Oliviaa Rose
Summary: "So this year we decided to do something a little bit different in hopes to squash past grudges and prejudices. It has come to a unanimous decision between all of the teachers that all second years through eight years," she paused, and everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation, " . . . will be resorted." Broken friendships, panic attacks, and unique, new bonds. Welcome back.


**Hey y'all! For those of you new to my profile, welcome! My name is Olivia! For those of you not so new to my profile, I know, I KNOW what you're all thinking! "Where the hell have you been?!" "It's been too long!" "Have you updated any of your other stories?" "ANOTHER new story? Really Olivia?" I know guys, I'm notorious for my unfinished stories. College life has been very hectic and stressful, thus not allowing me any time to sit for a while and actually finish any chapters. BUT that doesn't mean I haven't been working on some! I currently have long chapters in the progress for** ** _It All Started with a Book_** **and** ** _Through Our Pasts We Unite._** **, which will hopefully be up very soon! They just need some finishing touches. Now, this story is actually one I started in the beginning of this year one day when I was very bored in class, and I just recently found it in my notebook. I decided to post it because there's not many 'resorting' stories out there and I feel like this has some real potential! So I hope you all enjoy it and HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update more on all my stories with this school year ending and me graduating! With that said, I'll let you get to the story!**

Hermione sighed tiredly as she looked around the Great Hall from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. A few months had passed since the Second Wizarding War and life never seemed to calm down for the Golden Trio.

They, along with hundreds of others, spent the summer helping Professor McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, rebuild Hogwarts. Now it stood tall and glorious as it always had, not a scratch in place to let anyone know that a battle had taken place there only months before.

Life after the battle had been crazy for Hermione Granger. From trying to cope with the deaths of her friends, and being paraded around as one of the 'Saviors of the Wizarding World', Hermione hardly had a chance to breathe. She couldn't understand how people could bounce back from such a big war so quickly, but then again not everyone had gone through what she and a few others had.

She sighed sadly as she thought about all she lost because of the war. The biggest loss for her were her parents, whom she had obliviated and sent to Australia to keep them safe. After the war had ended she hadn't wasted any time in traveling to Australia and hunting down her parents. Hermione had hired the help of a wizard private investigator, who had come back to her a few days later with news that had broken her heart. Her parents were no longer together. Her mother had been unable to give birth to another child and the burden of that news broke them apart. Her father remarried and his new wife gave birth to twin boys. Her mother was currently dating a man who had three children of his own. Both were perfectly content being separated and were living happy lives without each other. Without her. No matter how crushed Hermione had been she couldn't take away their lives again.

Hermione never told anyone the full truth about why she left her parents in Australia. As far as they knew she simply couldn't reverse the spell. They all had their own griefs to deal with after the war. Who was she to add to it?

She looked to Harry, who sat on her left talking to Neville and Dean. He had the worst of it all. He lost all of his family; Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. They had been the parent figures he never had, only to be taken from him just like his parents had. Sure, he had Molly and Arthur, who always loved both him and Hermione as if they were their own. And while both teenagers were eternally grateful to the Weasley parents, they would never be the parents both yearned for. Molly and Arthur had seven children of their own to take care of. Hermione and Harry needed adult figures that would put their full attention on _them_ , support _them_ , and care for _them_.

Aside from the losses Harry went through, he also had an even larger amount of fame resting on his shoulders. No matter where he went there was always someone there to snap his picture, or ask for his autograph, or simply gasp at his presence. Hermione could see how much Harry hated his fame. She remembered the late nights they'd stay up at Grimmauld Place during the summer with a mug of hot chocolate and just talk. He'd express how much he blamed himself for the deaths of all their friends and how much he hated being famous for being the 'Boy Who Lived', a title he never wanted. Hermione looped her arm through his and squeezed his bicep. Harry looked at her and smiled softly in understanding. They were more alike now than they ever were before. Two orphans who lost their families to the war and were tired and straining from the expectations of the world around them. And this year they'd need each other more than they've ever had.

As Harry turned back to his conversation, Hermione looked to Ron who sat on her right. He was handling this whole thing totally differently than his two friends. What had to be for the millionth time, he was excitedly recounting his exaggerated tale of what happened when they were on the run. He always left out the part where he left them. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away in aggravation. Where she and Harry shied away from the fame, Ron basked in the glory. She could understand why. He had always lived in the shadow of his successful older brothers and even his fierce little sister. So when he was finally offered a chance to shine, Merlin did he take it.

At first, when they were dating, Hermione thought it was a little cute that his dreams of being famous had come true. But the fame had gone straight to his head, which put a huge amount of strain on their relationship. He always wanted to parade around as the Golden Couple and couldn't understand her need to stay out of the spotlight. It had also frustrated her to no end how quickly he could get over his brother, Fred's, death and how insensitive he was to George, who was still grieving at the loss of his twin. Hermione had always had a soft spot for the twins despite what everyone believed. They had always tried their best to cheer her up whenever she had gotten into one of her famous fights with Ron, or when things got too hard for her to deal with. So it made her angry that Ron would always lay it on a little thick when talking about Fred's death to the press just to get the public's sympathy.

After a month Hermione just couldn't take it anymore and called things off. Ron still tried here and there to get back together with her, but Hermione figured that was more for his appearance than it was for him actually liking her. She had been heartbroken at first that they hadn't been able to work it out, having liked him since their third year, but she quickly got over it once she saw how big his ego was. She loved Ron, they had been through too much for her not to, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. And she probably never would be.

Her eyes scanned the Great Hall where they had lied the dead and injured during the heated battle. Where families had cried over their dead children and siblings. Where George had wailed for his twin to come back to him. Where Harry and herself had cried over Remus and Tonks' bodies, knowing that little Teddy would grow up to never know his parents. But you'd never be able to tell that all that devastation had happened in that very room. It was back to all its glory of bright walls and night sky ceiling that glittered with stars. The four house tables were back with their house crests hanging proudly above them. As she looked around at the children that made up the student body she couldn't help but smile a little contently as she watched them chatter excitedly and smile widely at being back. This is what she had fought for. Their peace. Even if she couldn't have hers, she was glad that the rest of the world could have theirs.

Hermione brought her eyes to the Slytherin table. This year all of the Slytherins in her year had returned, not that they had much of a choice. Those who had been involved in the war, like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, were given a chance at redemption by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was either finish your last year at Hogwarts and prove you've changed or don't and get a few years in Azkaban depending on how bad your crimes were. Others who hadn't fought in the war and remained neutral, like Theodore Nott and Tracy Davis, had come back because they wanted to graduate Hogwarts or because they wanted to support their friends that were forced to return. Hermione may not like them all too much, but even she couldn't deny that they were all very loyal to one another.

Her attention was drawn to the front of the room as McGonagall stood and a hush fell upon the hall. It was then that she noticed that all of the first years had been sorted. She must have been too caught up in her thoughts to have noticed. As she looked at her favorite professor's face she noticed that she looked a bit nervous. Hermione immediately grew nervous herself. Her professor never showed her emotions unless she couldn't help it, which meant that she was in fact extremely nervous.

"Welcome students, both new and old!" McGonagall said with a tight smile as she looked over them all. "I am very pleased to welcome you all back home. I have a few announcements before we begin the feast."

Ron groaned at the thought of having to wait so long for food, causing Hermione to roll her eyes at him. McGonagall proceeded with the same announcements that Dumbledore would give each year. She welcomed back all of the old professors. Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout would be taking their normal Head of Household posts, while Professor Vector would be taking over as Head of Gryffindor. Professor Firenze, the centaur who had helped Harry back in first year, would be taking over Divination since Professor Treleway retired. A new Professor for DADA would be joining them next week, which caused an excited murmur to go around the hall. She gave them the same warning to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, with a pointed look towards herself, Harry, and Ron, which made them all look a little sheepish and caused those around them to chuckle.

Lastly, she announced the new Head Boy and Girl this year, Padma Patil and Terry Boot. Hermione clapped happily along with the rest of the student body, ignoring the questioning stares she got. Though Head Girl was a position she had worked hard for the past six years of her schooling, she couldn't help but be relieved that she hadn't gotten it. After everything that happened the last year, she was looking forward to not having the Head Girl duties added on top of the already growing list of strains she has.

"Lastly," McGonagall said, a bit hesitant. "One thing that Albus Dumbledore always wished for was there to be unity between the houses. If this past year hasn't shown how important house unity is, then I don't know what will."

"I don't like where this is going," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. She glanced at him warily before turning back to McGonagall.

"So this year we decided to do something a little bit different in hopes to squash past grudges and prejudices. It has come to a unanimous decision between all of the teachers that all second years through eight years," she paused, and everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation, " . . . will be resorted."

Immediately there was an uproar around the hall. Most students started to yell angrily while others just sat there, shocked. Hermione turned to Harry, both looking at each other with wide eyes filled with horror.

"She can't be serious!" Ron yelled angrily.

"When has she ever _not_ been serious?" Dean pointed out, looking almost scared. He wasn't the only one. McGonagall basically just told them that she was going to strip them of who they had grown up being. Gryffindors. That's who they were. That's who they had always been. And now that may change.

"Harry," Hermione whispered frantically. "What if we're split up? I _need_ you this year, Harry," she practically cried in desperation. It wasn't being resorted into another house that had Hermione scared, though it was upsetting. It was losing Harry that caused Hermione to panic. Harry was the only person here that understood completely what Hermione had gone through and what she was feeling, just like she did about him. For the past few months they had been each others anchors to reality, and she was terrified to think about how'd she survive without him.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said soothingly. "Worst comes to worst we'll be split up, but that doesn't matter. I'll always be there for you, Hermione, no matter what house you're in."

Hermione tried to slow her beating heart and quick breaths as she nodded. She knew he'd always be there for her, but if they were in different houses it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't have all of their classes together. They couldn't stay up late to talk. She couldn't go to his room if she had a nightmare. It just wouldn't be the same.

"Students, please quiet down!" McGonagall shouted above the noise. Slowly the angry and nervous chatter quieted, though everyone still looked upset. McGonagall cleared her throat before continuing sternly, "Now, I understand that this a lot to take in, but it is an action that is needed and is final. Now if you will all stand by year."

It took a lot of maneuvering, but finally the whole student body, minus the first years, reluctantly stood in front of the Sorting Hat with the second years up front and the eighth years all the way in the back.

As the second years were resorted they didn't seem to be too put out, seeing as they had only been in their houses for a year. The third and fourth years were more upset with losing their friends, but also seemed to be more accepting of their change of house. When they reached the fifth and sixth years people started to get more upset. Some people cried out in anger while others just cried. A few even tried to beg McGonagall to let them stay in their house, but her foot was firmly down.

As the seventh years began to get sorted Hermione started to panic again. She squeezed both Harry and Ron's hands tightly, her hands shaking slightly.

"Mione," Harry whispered. "It'll be _okay_ ," he tried to reassure.

"Um, Mione, you're sort of crushing my hand," Ron whispered weakly.

Hermione immediately lightened her grip. "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"Well, that much is obvious," Ron said.

"It'll be okay, Mione," Harry said, squeezing her hand and shooting Ron a glare. "No matter what, it'll be okay."

Hermione tried to calm her breathing and nodded. But she couldn't help the feeling of dread that was pooling in her stomach.

"Lovegood, Luna!" McGonagall yelled.

The trio watched as Luna skipped up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. The same dreamy expression she always wore was there as usual, as if the resorting didn't bother her one bit. A moment later the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hufflepuff?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Does it really surprise you?" Neville laughed as the girl skipped over to her new house table, her robes going from blue to a bright yellow.

Hermione watched the seventh years slowly trickle down, wondering where she'd be sorted. She had _seven years_ worth of change on her record. She could literally be sorted anywhere. They all could. As she looked at her fellow eighth years she realized that she couldn't even guess where any of them could be sorted. For the past seven years it's always been her, Harry, and Ron. She never really took the time to get to know anyone else outside of her boys and the other Weasley kids. Why would she? For a girl who had no friends before Hogwarts, her little family had been enough for her. But as it came closer to resort the eighth years she realized that she might have ultimately screwed herself by not socializing outside of her comfort zone of friends because now they were going to be resorted with a fifty-fifty chance of being split up. It'd be like first year all over again. New house, new housemates. Time to make new friends. Hermione didn't know if she was ready.

"Weasley, Ginny!"

The trio immediately perked up. Ginny was the last seventh year to be sorted. She strode confidently to the front and took a seat on the stool. She winked in their direction before placing the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled almost immediately. Ginny beamed as the hall cheered and she took her seat again at the Gryffindor table.

"Now for the eighth years!"

The trio shared a look.

"Here we go," Hermione sighed.

"It's just another adventure that we'll go on together," Harry said confidently. Both Hermione and Ron smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah nervously walked up and took a seat on the stool, placing the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hannah took the hat off with shock written on her face, but made her way to her new house.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" Hermione couldn't help but wait anxiously as Ron's new/old girlfriend was sorted. You'd think a war would change her attitude a little, especially towards Hermione, who had saved her from Fenrir, but if anything she became even nastier.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione couldn't stop the snort. She didn't have anything against the house. It was Lavender's shocked and disgusted look that made her want to laugh. Harry gently elbowed her, but she could see that he as well was trying to hide a smile. She looked at Ron's horrified face and rolled her eyes. Ron was definitely one of the most prejudiced people she's ever met.

The list continued. Surprisingly, Millicent Bulstrode followed Hannah and Terry to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the girl no longer wore a cruel snarl. Instead her expression was completely blank of any emotion. Another surprise was when Vincent Crabbe was sorted into Hufflepuff, which didn't seem to anger the boy at all. Tracy Davis, another Slytherin, was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hermione grinned at Seamus' slightly offended look before he spotted Susan and grinned widely before sitting beside her and said something to make her go red.

Ron snorted. "Always the flirt."

As Justin Finch-Fletchley joined Hufflepuff once again Hermione's heart started to beat wildly again. They had now entered the Gs.

To nobody's surprise Gregory Goyle was resorted into Slytherin, being followed by a scared Anthony Goldstein a moment later.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione could have sworn she had stopped breathing. It seemed as if a huge hush went about the room as everyone turned to see where the Golden Girl would be sorted. She squeezed both Harry and Ron's hands once more before she let them go and started forward with as much confidence as she could muster. Ginny shot her a thumbs up as she passed, which helped calm Hermione down a little as she smiled back at her. When she reached the stool she gently took a seat and met Harry's eyes across the hall as she placed the hat on her head. Harry smiled reassuringly and Hermione gave him a weak smile in return.

 _Ah, Hermione Granger; The Brightest Witch of Her Age. A title rightfully earned. It's a pleasure to see your mind again. Such intelligence and thirst for knowledge. Ah, your mind has become even brighter than it was the first time I saw into it._

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that came to her face at his words. No matter how teased she'd always been for being a 'know-it-all', her intelligence was always something she'd been proud of.

 _As you should be,_ the hat said. _But as smart as you may be, you are also very brave. I can still see the reasons that I chose Gryffindor for you. You are very brave and confident. You'd give up your life to save your friends, or anyone's. You practically have._

 _But where you are brave you are kind and hardworking. You show everyone kindness, even those who don't always deserve it. You work hard for everything you have. Nothing has ever been handed to you. And you are loyal to the core._

 _You are also ambitious. You will stop at nothing to get what you want, especially if you feel it's the right thing to do. And you are cunning. You can talk and think your way out of most situations._

 _So where to put this beautiful mind._

It was then that she realized that Harry was growing worried. She could see it in his eyes. Hermione looked around and noticed expressions that ranged from anticipation to curiosity. How long had she been up there?

 _As brave, hardworking, and ambitious as you may be, those traits would be nothing without the help of your intelligence. With that said I must place you in_ "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw house burst into loud cheers and Hermione smiled softly. If she couldn't be a Gryffindor she was glad it was Ravenclaw.

 _Good luck, my dear. You have a bright future ahead of you._

Hermione took the hat off and nodded to McGonagall before taking a seat beside Hannah at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione watched sadly as the red on her robes turned blue. She looked up and caught Harry's eyes, both smiling sadly at one another.

Hermione knew right there and then that she would be separated from her boys. There was no chance that Ron was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw. And as smart as Harry had proven himself to be, he didn't have the drive that Ravenclaws needed. Immediately Hermione felt lost. She could deal with not being in the same house as Ron, maybe they both needed the time apart. But Harry had been her rock for the past few months. Screw that, the past year. Hermione didn't know how'd she survive the nightmares and anxiety attacks without him.

The sorting continued with Daphne Greengrass following her friend Tracy into Gryffindor. She was soon followed by former Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione watched with a soft smile as Neville sighed in relief and sat beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Following right after him was former Ravenclaw, Su Li.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Once again the hall went silent as Draco steadily made his way towards the stool. Hermione hadn't really taken the time to look at him before now. He'd definitely grown up. He was still tall and thin, but replacing his lanky body from years previous now stood a broad, muscular build. He was still pale as ever, but it was no longer a sickly looking pale. And his hair was no longer slicked back. Instead it fell naturally around his ears and crystal blue eyes. She hated to admit it, but he had grown up quite well. Hermione noticed that a lot of the students glared at him as he walked by, but he paid them no attention. Instead he continued forward with a blank expression that all of his friends seemed to also wear.

As he sat down and placed the hat on his head, Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little at how ridiculous he looked with the hat on.

"RAVENCLAW!"

All her humor vanished as her eyes widened. Quiet gasps went around the room which, again, he paid no attention to as he took the hat off.

Hermione's eyes met Harry's hard green ones. He looked as if he wanted to stomp over to where she sat and yank her from the table himself. She smiled softly at him, trying to reassure him that she'd be okay, when in actuality she didn't know if she would be.

She broke eye contact with him when she heard someone sit directly across from her, and suddenly she found herself looking right into crystal blue eyes. They didn't say anything or even move as they looked at each other. As Hermione looked at the boy across from her for once she saw no trace of malice or disgust in his eyes. Instead all she saw was caution. From the corner of her eye she could see Harry looking at her with a worried expression, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Malfoy's.

What seemed to be an eternity later, Malfoy gave her a small nod. "Granger," he said in the polite tone she's ever heard from him.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement, but she didn't let it show on her face. Instead she nodded in return and said, "Malfoy."

They continued to stare at one another as "Macmillan, Ernie," joined them in Ravenclaw. As she felt Ernie take a seat beside her she finally looked down at her plate. She was too worn out and sad to play a game of wills tonight. It was then that she realized that she and Malfoy were both in the same boat. They were both torn from the places they considered home and placed where they both felt completely out of their comfort zone.

As the sorting continued Hermione hardly paid attention. She vaguely heard Theodore Nott be sorted into Gryffindor and Pansy Parkinson be resorted into Slytherin. The Patil twins were once again split apart as Padma once again joined Ravenclaw and Parvati joined Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry!"

Hermione's head immediately snapped up as the hall became silent once again in anticipation. She watched Harry confidently stroll to the stool and place the hat on his head. His eyes once again met Hermione's, and it was her turn to smile reassuringly. Soon seconds turned to minutes and, like Harry had, Hermione grew worried. Not once did Harry's eyes leave her's.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Gasps rang around the room and people began to chatter, confused about how the 'Boy Who Lived' could have possibly been sorted with the snakes.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she wasn't too surprised. She remembered Harry telling her how he had to beg the hat not to place him in Slytherin his first year. To her shock though, Harry didn't seem the least bit surprised or upset about this choice. Instead, he shot Hermione a confident and accepting grin before taking the hat off and steadily making his way to the Slytherin table. He sat right next to Pansy Parkinson, who shot him a confused and shocked look.

Hermione smiled, sad that he wasn't with her, but proud that he handled his resorting so well. She looked and saw there were only five more students to sort.

"Smith, Zacharias!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione sighed in relief. She had given up hope that anyone else from her house would be sorted into Ravenclaw. She didn't know Dean too well, but she had a feeling she'd be getting to know him quite well this year.

Dean made his way to the Ravenclaw with a little swagger in his step, not seeming to be at all fazed by the change of house. He grinned widely down at her as he took a seat in the space she'd made between herself and Ernie.

"Hermione," he said warmly. "Not a surprise to see you here," he said teasingly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Dean had always had one of those infectious smiles. "Dean," she said just as warmly.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Hermione watched as Ron nervously made his way to the stool and placed the hat on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ron looked horrified and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Hufflepuff was not a bad house.

Ron sullenly made his way to the Hufflepuff table and loudly plopped down beside Seamus, sighing dramatically. Hermione caught Malfoy rolling his eyes and couldn't help but agree.

Dean shook his head. "Way to make the Hufflepuffs feel good about themselves," he muttered. Malfoy snorted, causing both Dean and Hermione to look at him in surprise, but he was looking down at his plate and shaking his head.

Hermione turned to Dean and smirked. "Maybe it's karma for all the crap he always talked about them," she laughed lightly. Dean laughed and shook his head in amusement.

Finally it was time for the last student to be sorted.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Zabini seemed to sigh in relief before he joined them at the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Malfoy.

He let out an even bigger sigh of relief as he sat down. "It feels so good to sit down. My feet are killing me. What was McGonagall thinking, making us stand for bloody two hours to be resorted?"

Malfoy smirked and looked at him. "It's your fault for having a last name that starts with the last letter in the alphabet."

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Yes because I got a choice in my last name," he said sarcastically as he glared at his friend.

Malfoy shook his head. "Here I was thinking this was my chance to get the hell away from you, and what do you do? Follow me here." Despite his annoyed expression, Hermione could tell by the softness of his tone that he was only joking.

Zabini grinned. "That's bro code, mate. No man left behind. Especially not your best friend." Malfoy shook his head, but his smirk grew a little more.

"Huh," Dean said, looking between the two with fake curiosity. "So Slytherins do act like normal human beings."

Hermione's eyes widened as she swatted Dean's shoulder. "Dean!"

Dean just grinned, obviously not sorry for his comment.

Surprisingly, Zabini let out a laugh. "Last time I checked, we are now Ravenclaws," he said, tapping the crest on his robes.

Dean smacked his head. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Being resorted must have cured your Abnormal Not-So-Human Disease!" he said as if he just figured out the answers to the world's biggest problem.

Zabini's eyes grew wide as he dramatically threw his hands into the air. "That explains it! Draco, we're cured!" he said excitedly as he patted Malfoy on the back. "We can now be normal human beings! Our dreams are coming true!"

Malfoy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. "There's two of him. I can't deal with two of him. Merlin, kill me now," he said as if this caused him the greatest pain in the world.

Hermione watched the whole interaction with shocked fascination. Who knew the two previous Slytherins could be so . . . well, normal. And nice. It was weird to see Blaise Zabini, who she'd never even seen talk before and was known as the silent mystery of Hogwarts, be so humorous and outgoing. And it was even weirder to see Draco Malfoy joke around in a non-cruel manner. And for them to be joking and laughing with Dean Thomas, a muggleborn and previous Gryffindor, shocked her even more. As Hermione quietly laughed at the three boys' antics, she vowed to be civil to the two former Slytherins as long as they did the same. She couldn't help but think about how this year was going to be very interesting.

"Attention!" McGonagall said, having given them all a moment to get settled with their new housemates. "Now, I understand that this transition won't be an easy one. However, I am expecting the best out of all of you. I have a few new rules to go along with these changes."

"Like the resorting wasn't enough," Hannah sighed quietly beside Hermione, who shot her an understanding and agreeing look.

"Here we go," Dean sighed. "I just want to eat."

Hermione smiled at his childish pout. She could already tell that Dean's company would be a welcome change.

"First off, I will be allowing students to sit wherever they'd like during breakfast and lunch meal times, but you all will be required to sit with your house during dinner. Secondly, in each class every student will be paired with someone, and those pairings will stick until the end of the year. Lastly, all eighth years will have their own living quarters with their respective housemates where they will share a common room, but will have their own rooms." Immediately excited and jealous murmurs filled the hall. "Your new commons can be found next to your house's common room."

Hermione looked up at her professor with a large amount of relief. She had been anxious to share a room with her new roommates knowing the nightmares that would come. Now she could suffer through them without disturbing anyone else in the middle of the night.

"With that said," McGonagall said, interrupting her thought process. "Let the feast begin!"

"Thank Merlin," Dean sighed happily as food appeared.

As everyone started to pile food on their plates Hermione took a moment to look around the hall. She noticed everyone begin to chatter cautiously with their new housemates, testing the new waters. Some immediately connected, while others were a little hesitant to get to know their neighbors. She could see Harry hesitantly try to start a conversation with Pansy and Goyle at the Slytherin table, much to their apparent surprise. Behind her at the Hufflepuff table she could see Seamus having an animated conversation with a surprisingly talkative Crabbe. Others, like Ron, glowered angrily or sadly in their seats, refusing to acknowledge anyone around them.

"You going to eat, Granger?"

Hermione once again made eye contact with Malfoy and took note of the cautious look in his eyes, as if he wasn't quite sure how she'd take him talking to her. It was understandable, seeing as the only conversations they'd had in the past were full of hateful insults.

It was then she realized that she had been staring around the hall for a good few minutes while everyone around her already had their plates full. Hermione looked to her right and saw that both Zabini and Dean were also looking at her, one curious while the other was a little worried.

Hermione blushed under the sudden attention and looked at the food around her. "Yeah, just thinking," she said meekly as she put some mashed potatoes and chicken on her plate.

"No surprise there," Zabini said. Much to her surprise his tone held no cruelty or malice, instead filled with slight amusement.

Hermione gave a small, embarrassed smile before looking down at her plate. She started taking small bites of the food on her plate, her stomach too upset with nerves and anxiety to eat much. It'd been that way since she returned from Australia. With the war, the deaths of her friends, the loss of her parents, the nightmares, and the overbearing publicity, Hermione found her already bad anxiety to reach uncontrollable levels. The littlest thing could send her into an anxiety attack or a PTSD episode. Her appetite had slowly wasted away, she couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's rest, and her brain was constantly on overdrive with never ending thoughts that often left her with a headache. She knew she was slowly withering away, but she no longer could find it in her to care.

"I'm curious to see who my partners in my classes will be," Dean said to no one in particular.

"I hope they're nice," Hannah pitched in, her eyes full of worry. "I don't think I could handle having too many partners I can't get along with on top of everything else."

"As long as they're not academically challenged and can keep up with me, I could care less if they're nice," Ernie chimed a little pompously. Hermione caught Zabini roll his eyes and hid her smile.

"What do you think?" Dean asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "Anyone's better than Ron, if I'm being honest," she said a little guiltily, shooting the redhead a glance over her shoulder.

Zabini snorted. "Preach," he laughed, causing the other eighth years around him to laugh as well.

Dean shook his head as he looked at Ron, who was angrily eating some pasta, red sauce splashing all around him.

"No offence, Hermione," he said as he watched people inch away from Ron with disgust, "but your friend's kind of an imbecile."

Hermione couldn't help the amused grin that came to her lips. "Trust me, none taken."

"Are we having a Weasley bashing session? Because I have quite a long list of insults I could contribute," Zabini asked excitedly.

If Hermione had heard him say that a year ago she probably would have told him off. But things have changed, and no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find any need in her to defend her friend. If anything, she was actually kind of curious as to what Zabini wanted to say.

With that thought, Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him, causing his eyes to widen.

"Is that a yes? It looks like a yes. I'm taking it as a yes!" Zabini exclaimed, a gleam in his eye that made him look like a child on Christmas day. "Okay! What do you call and angry pig that's been denied food? Ron Weasley! You've never seen true love until you've seen Weasley look at a chicken leg. He looks like he cut a pumpkin in half and put it on his head. Want a quick way to die? Easy, just try to take food off of Weasley's plate. Who do you think has more brain cells; Weasley or the pork chop he's scruffing down?"

Zabini continued to fire off the insults, gaining the laughter of the other eighth years around him, including Hermione. He was going so fast Hermione suspected he was trying to say as many as he could before somebody tried to stop him. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she laughed and actually meant it. She looked at her classmates and noticed that the tension that they all had been stiff with a few minutes ago was now practically gone. Even Millicent had managed a small smile of amusement. Hermione looked across from her and felt her breath catch in her throat as she caught Malfoy's wide grin of amusement. It was the first time she'd seen him smile an actual smile and not just a smirk. She couldn't help but think that he looked quite nice with a smirk.

Before she could blink his eyes were looking right back at her with an unreadable expression. Once again they stared at each other, both searching for something in the other. As Hermione searched his eyes she found a little spark of emotion that took her by surprise. Something he was trying desperately to mask. Guilt. Guilt for what exactly, she wasn't sure. But all she knew was that that little spark of emotion showed her something. Malfoy was _human._ Dean may have joked about it, but he actually was a human being with human emotions.

Hermione didn't quite know what to do with such a discovery, but she thought back to what she promised herself earlier that night. She'd be civil and she'd give him a chance. Hermione just hoped he wouldn't blow it.

With that thought in mind she shot him a small smile before turning back to Zabini, missing his shocked look. And as she continued to laugh along with her new housemates she couldn't help but think that maybe this new change wouldn't be so bad.

xxXxx

Hermione tried to calm her breathing as she and her new fellow housemates followed after Professor Flitwick to their new dorm. Dinner had been a surprisingly fun affair, with Blaise and Dean cracking jokes and her getting to know her new housemates. It almost began to feel normal. Almost. That was until McGonagall had announced the end of the feast and her new Head of House began to lead them to their dorm. As they walked through the dim halls reality of the situation came crashing down on her and she started to shake terribly, thinking of the nightmares that awaited her that night that she'd have to fight on her own. She started to choke on her rising anxiety, and it took all her effort not to start heaving.

"You know, when I was eight years old I had a dog." Hermione practically jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice coming from her left. She quickly looked up, hand over her fiercely beating heart, and saw Malfoy walking beside her. He casually strolled beside her, his hands in his pockets, looking as if he hadn't just scared the living daylights out of her.

"Huh?" Hermione asked dumbly, still trying to control her beating heart.

"Her name was Lola. I named her after my favorite Quidditch player, Lola Stikes. I loved that dog more than anything in the world. Maybe because she was the first birthday present my father gave me that I actually wanted. You know, not some fancy clothing or something outrageously expensive that he bought just because he could. It was something I had really wanted and had been begging him for years to buy me."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she listened to him talk, obviously confused with the random topic of conversation.

"I remember the day I got her. My mother had thrown the regular _gala_ celebrating my birthday, where she'd invite every pureblood family she deemed worthy to celebrate 'such a wonderful occasion'. Which meant any family that had money or was a beneficial ally for my father. I hated those parties, they were the same, boring old gatherings every year that was more for my parents than for me. So when the evening of fake smiles finally came to an end I was more than happy. But then my father pulled me into his study where there was this big green box with a huge silver bow sat in the middle of the floor. Any other kid would have been filled with excitement at the site of such a huge gift, but I couldn't help but feel exasperated at the thought of having to pretend I was excited for another meaningless, expensive gift."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as he spoke. She always thought of Malfoy to be a spoiled brat that wanted nothing _but_ expensive gifts. But she could hear in his voice just how much distaste he had for the expensive gifts his parents showered on him.

"He urged me to go open it and when I looked at him he wore an expression that I'd never seen on his face before. At the time I didn't know what it was, but looking back now I realize that he was nervous. It took me years to realize that he was nervous about the gift he was giving me, worried that I wouldn't like it. At the time, though, I had just brushed it off and prepared myself to hide the disappointment that I knew was to come. But when I opened the box and looked inside to see a small golden retriever looking up at me . . . I think that was the first time I ever felt pure joy and excitement. I just stood there, staring at the puppy, not believing what was in front of me. And when my father saw my reaction his face just lit up. He was happy and proud. Not the arrogant sort of proud he usually is, but an honest to Merlin 'I earned this' sort of proud. I was so overcome with happiness and excitement and _shock_ over the whole thing that I ran to him and hugged him. And what was even wilder was that he genuinely hugged me back. That was the first time that my father had ever hugged me. It was just a night full of surprises."

Hermione stared at him as he looked off into the distance as they strolled through the hallway. Though his tone stayed calm and neutral throughout the entire story Hermione could see the emotion shining through his eyes. That had always been his downfall. His eyes. He could hide everything he was feeling behind a perfect mask, but his eyes always gave him away.

"That's sweet," Hermione said softly, gently easing him out of his memories, "but, Malfoy, why are you telling me this?"

"We all feel it, Granger. That choking sensation of anxiety," he said quietly, and Hermione immediately tensed up defensively. "We all know what it's like to forget how to breathe. To have the memories replay constantly in our minds, so vivid it almost like your reliving them again. To jump at every little noise and flinch at every touch. To feel like the walls are closing in around you." Malfoy suddenly stopped and faced her, eyes so intense that she felt the air leave her lungs. "When the walls start to close in and the world around me starts to dim I think of that memory. It's the happiest I have. I take it, I center my mind around it, and I let it consume me until the world stops shifting and I can finally breathe again. Find a happy memory, make it your center, and hopefully you can breathe again too."

Hermione stared at him, mouth agape in surprise at his advice. He had just shared his happiest and most intimate memory with one of his biggest enemies to . . . what? Help her? Calm her down? Well, whatever his reason was she was grateful. Her heart was no longer beating erratically and she could finally breathe again.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said hesitantly.

"Hey, you two. What's the hold up?" Zabini said, popping his head around the corner that the group had disappeared around. He looked at them curiously with a hint of caution, as if wondering if he'd have to intervene.

Malfoy just continued to look at her though, his eyes searching her face for what had to be the tenth time that night. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but she tried not to fidget under his intense gaze.

Finally Malfoy nodded and backed away. Before he turned around he muttered, "Call me Draco." Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but before she could completely register what had happened he had already disappeared around the corner.

She looked at where he had been standing quizzically, as if waiting for the floor to give her answers to Malfoy's weird behaviour.

"Granger," Zabini said softly, snapping her out of her musings. When she met his eyes he held an amused grin. "You alright?"

Hermione nodded, making her way forward. "I'm fine, Zabini."

Zabini chuckled as she neared him. "We're housemates now, Hermione," he said, shocking her by throwing his arm around her shoulders, "call me Blaise."

Hermione just shook her head, her mind too tired and jumbled to think about what had gotten into the previous Slytherins.

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and stay around for more! PLEASE leave a review, I'd love to hear what you all think and any ideas you have for future chapters!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Oliviaa Rose**


End file.
